sun frosted and forgotten
by trinity-frost
Summary: quistis doesn't like parties, she doesn't remember a special friendship and when someone in desperate need of her approaches,what will she do,note: a seiftis.


Disclaimer: I own everyone and everything bow down to me....*coughs* damn no one believed me when I said that, oh well I really don't own it so don't bother to sue I'm raving mad going for eccentric. 

A/n: this is one of my first fics and I carry a lot of random thoughts in my head and sometimes if I remember them later I'll write it down and maybe you'll get to read it, sometimes it won't make sense and sometimes it will I try though so it's the effort but I don't always try so. Oh and read and review because it makes me feel good and like you care, plus I really would like to know what you think of it I think a lot of it and so tell me what you think I'll tell you what I think but it won't be bad I'm way to crazy.

  


Sun frosted and forgotten

  
  
  


It had been a week since our triumph and victory over the sorceresses war and we were heros the garden is throwing a party for us. Selphie decided to run it and being the head of the festival committee she claims it'll be the best the garden has seen yet.

Banners and balloons of helium, of all colors and size the ballroom looks phenomenal.

"Selphie it looks splendid, everyone's gonna love it." I have to admit 

" Gee, thanks Quisty the G.F.C worked really solid on this one" she said looking back at it.

"Okay, I'll see you at the party I have class soon and I can't be late" I lied .

" Oh but Quistis you said you'd go shopping with me and Rin remember?" 

"Sorry, Selp." I look at her and smile apologetic-like and leave"

She screams after me "Shoppy-pooper you just don't want ta go shopping"

Looking back I yell "yes I suppose your right" 

Selphie's pov 

She shakes her head and smiles, letting the former instructor of the hook this time. I wonder why she hates parties so much, with all the people who go to them just to see her, like the trepies you'd think she'd love shopping and parties. 

  


~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~flashback~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback of a 15 year old Quistis and a 15 year old Seifer. 

  


"Come on let's go to the party, Seifer come on" says Quistis while trying to pull Seifer to the ballroom it was a to celebrate the cadets who had become seeds it looked great. for her she had passed her seed field test and since her and Seifer had been best friends for over two years now, she wanted to cheer him up because he didn't pass and parties always make people feel better.

"No, now leave me alone I don't want to go to some stupid ass party where a bunch of other people to rub it in on how I failed ok."he said breaking free of her grip and sprinting down the hallways Quistis sighed and took off on a run after him everyone was at the party already and she wasn't but neither was Seifer so there she was trying to catch up to Seifer with his long grey trench coat waving and 

spread out like a sheet when you lift against the wind it rises and she was trailing that grey looking for him. Into the training center and he knew it was dangerous and so did she. 

  


The training center was quiet and still, the monsters roamed and ran it at night when know one was in sight, the grasshoppers you can hear them as you walk deeper into the forest-like atmosphere their song ringing in your ears telling you secrets you'll never understand or hear. 

'Where is he, walking around the training center with no weapon or whip is a high risk at your life but if you're lucky you can run or not encounter any monsters . Something impossible during the day but plausible during the night a lot of things sleeping at night to gain strength for the fight after the sun rises calling the world awake' deciding that the secret area is a possible place for his retreat she enters quietly so she'd not be acknowledged by him, everyone else had gone to the graduation party . As her eyes roam around the area she detects him, hidden in the shadows she watches him watch the moon his features growing soft under it's color and indifference of achievements, not caring of what he's done or said just there....shining down on him . Quistis can make out his eyes 'two green slits the color of the atmosphere around him and his growing light hair reminds me of golden rays of the sun during the day. As if it absorbs the sun's light and adapts the color making it his own' inspecting him further she notes the blonde eyebrows 'his face not in his usual glower but an archway as if the moon is the most intrusting being on Gaia, he looks sad but I thought parties were happy occasions'. 

  


In the background the party's music is heard it's a beautiful melody but if either of them heard it, it was ignored. At last she decides it better to approach him, her quiet steps not breaking his comforting silence or eye contact from his desired target. 'What do I say' taking another step, finally reaching him she doesn't need to inform him of her arrival, he felt her there long before she stepped in the area . 

"I 'm sorry for wanting you to go to the seed ball, I . . . I should have weighed in your feelings about what the ball represented and what you were feeling." Putting a hand on his shoulder in order to bring his eyes to hers, but he shrugs it off .

"Leave me alone" was his only reply looking over to the moon as if trying to memorize it into his mind or imprint a picture of it inside his head before it got lost or forgotten....maybe both.

"_Why are you so mad_?" The breathed question was nothing but below a rustling of her thoughts being emptied out onto the silence which had arose between the two 15 year olds.

" I was supposed to pass,....._we were supposed to pass together then go celebrate it together, but it didn't happen,_ _that way"_ His only answer to the question was said, then his mind spoke aloud was it consciously or unconsciously she didn't know but it had been uttered out silent still heard.

"Fine I'm sorry you didn't pass but you can't sulk about it and make me sulk about it, please let's just go." As she turns to him once more trying to convince him to go with her to where, anywhere but here. He turned to her then 

"Go where?" he asked

"anyplace you want to go?"

"Your missing the party" he said suddenly 

"So?, Who cares about a party" while searching his face for? Something 

"Parties are for people who feel sorry for them selves and can't have fun without a bunch of other people having fun around them to make them feel better." He declared.

"Yea, is that why you didn't want to go?" Quistis asked 

"No, I didn't want you to go"

"Why not?" She asked while unwittingly tilting her head to the left slightly.

"Because then you'd be like everyone else and then you'd start to think like everybody else and you'll start to hate me like everyone else, because I'm not like everyone else, I'm not a robot that follows every order and command like a dog and neither are you, you're just tryin' to get to where you want ta go, like me" he told her head up high and regard towards her, and his fixate her eyes making her look at his.

"Let's go" She said breaking out of the enchantment of the swirls and twists his eyes carry when the moon has a part in it.

"Where?" Seifer asked after being dragged from the secret area

"I don't want to be in garden anymore, I want to go outside and breath the fresh air let's go"

Quistis explained while taking note on her pace and surroundings she can't be caught.

"If we get caught , we'll get in trouble and your supposed to be in the seed ball, they'll blame it on me" He complained

"I'll say it was me, don't worry so much" Quistis hastily added before rounding a corner and walking fast with Seifer in step.

"Hyne, this is why your not like everybody else, everybody else wouldn't even think of missing the party and then leaving after curfew." He expressed with a slight up turn of the lips.

"Thank hyne for that right?" She added with a grin that no one else can pull off.

"Yeah, gods forbid" 

"Come on" They skulk passed the guard that watch the entrance and make it out the garden unobserved, walking in pace with Quistis, Seifer and her stayed on the pavement seifer stopped suddenly. 

"Where we going?" He asked unsure they were heading anywhere at all.

"The beach?" Quistis suggested

"Fine,...the beach" He confirmed. 

And they went and watched the moon, shoes and socks separated from their bare feet and toes and tips of their feet buried in the cool smooth briny sand, his coat covering Quistis's smaller physique and his as they sat in the sand, the waves claiming their ears and tides aroma consuming their sense of smell as they talked about what they thought, and as the sun awoke itself and most everything in the world two souls awaited it awake. Unknown that within months of that sunrise their friendship will be forgotten by Quistis because of her new guardian forces and the extensive usage of them, and Seifer will become resentful and even more arrogant and hostile because of it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~end of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-back to where we left off- Quistis pov

I head to my room after being let off from shopping, I really don't feel like going I don't like those parties the people are so false on how they act, it's not my kind of social interest. But I have to go so I pick out an out fit that looks good and is proper for the occasion and then I head into the bathroom a shower's what I need right now in any case. The water runs down my scalp and tingles my neck as it runs down my spine sending shivers as the cold water flows creating a water fall image in my head as I let the water wash and cover my face altogether. The shower relaxes me and allows my mind to concentrate on the sounds around me, the water plays a song in my head as I hum to it. After picking out everything I dressed in a blood red dress with two intersecting stings that tie up the back of the dress and shows off my back and the dress comes together in the back right above my waist and the front is strapless and is all red til it gets to my legs then the dress turns darker and opens up permitting my calves and feet to show as I move and the heels aren't gigantic but they aren't small and make me look like I'm 5,9 not 5,6 and they're red and have three straps that cross right above my toes and then two straps that go up my feet and hug my ankles at the end.

Sodding hell, it's 7:oo I was supposed to help Squall with his victory speech for the party. I walk quickly out into the hallway and make my way to the elevator while acknowledging the students and staff that say hello or complement me as they pass...

"Hello, Mis. Trepe you look great"-"Quistis , congratulations"-"hmm,...Hello Mis. Trepe"-or something like that then I'd have to answer,....'yes thank you - or hello yes you too, or hello. 

I press the elevator and head to the third floor to see if Squall or anyone needed my help...

I reach the floor and walk up to the closed door and I'm about to open it when I hear the strangest sounds coming from inside I press my ear to the wood carefully and as quiet as humanly possible and wait........

(_ huh,huh.....ohhhh )_.. *crash* ohhhhh*thud,thud,thudthudthud*

(Oh _Rinny, ) *bang* ........_*bang,bang,bang,bangbangbangbangbangbang*

Thud! they slammed into the door, I reflexively jump back in surprise and then walk away shaking my head and snickering thinking that I will never be able to sit in that room again.

The ballroom was decorated in banners and ribbons and balloons and colors and such patterns for the tables it look unblemished and perfect I was impressed on what Selphie could do in such short time. I went to the table where Zell and his girlfriend were stuffing themselves with hotdogs, it was so unbelievably perfect that Zell found someone that loved hotdogs as much as him and never gained any weight out of them, but they go together like two feathers of the same wing. Selphie was video taping the whole thing and giggling like a sugar high eight year old, while Irvine drooled over Selphie.

"Darlin' you look ravishin' in that color" Irvine complemented as he winked.

"Yea Quisthee you luk alwsomeh" Zell tried to talk but everyone only understood every other word anyways.

"Awwws,Quisthes yuvs losks greuaths" Allie, Zell's girlfriend tried to say it better but it came out worse so.

" Quisty where's squall I want to tape the ever-so-silent commander make a speech before the batteries run out". Selphie reminded me of a bunny on speed when she hopped around trying to get people to listen to her.

"Soon, he's almost done" I sit down and watch the scenes unfold. Squall's speech was very well spoken, and congratulatory everyone applauded and broke out into cheers because it was true the world was alive because of the garden and the students and cadets of the gardens. Everyone then got up an danced in rhythm with the music and I sipped my wine and waited for ...?...anything

As the music went on people asked if I wanted to dance I said politely that no I didn't, sipping on my wine I watched my friends out in the dance floor I watched, Squall and Rinoa tread softly gliding along one side while Zell and Allie pounded and broke the floor swinging around. Selphie and Irvine twirling and jumping and trying to keep in step with each others moves and Selphie giggling hysterically about it all while Irvine was trying to keep Selphie from jumping too high off the ground. Five minutes after that I broke free of the binds that were the party and walked away from the ballroom and the lights the smells of the ballroom fading what happened it was supposed to be a celebration and everyone happy, so why was I feeling so empty of it I didn't feel lighthearted because the war ended. I feel indifferent what does it really matter anyway, passing the dormitories now the crickets chirping reminds me of something but I can't place it. Outside the garden now, stepping onto the pavement I hadn't even noticed going out letting my feet tread on their own accord I keep on walking my red dress dirting on the ends but it doesn't matter, just a dress.

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~* 

  


A/n: this story isn't going to be that long so the ending will probably be in the next chapter. Please be patient with me ok. , now all readers attention reviewing is a big deal ok, I really want to know what you think of it ok. Any thought on Quistis or seifer or whatever I don't mind just inputs okay . No pressure though, oh and flames are okay too, I don't recommend them but if you feel you have to, go for it, ;` 

==)Frost-firecross


End file.
